Konoha Academy
by Smortex
Summary: What happens when Naruto, an adorable little punk steps into an expensive, prep-school? And when an arrogant, popular, rich prep happens to fall for him? God have mercy. SasuNaru.
1. Prologue

My first fic...Uhm.....don't be harsh? :3 – Smortex

**Warning: Shonen ai. Boy x Boy, Don't like? Don't read **

**Bold- **English/expressive

_Italics-_ Flashback/thoughts

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

_Underlined italics- _Flashback thinking

**Complete Summary: **What happens when Naruto, an adorable little punk steps into an expensive, prep-school? And when an arrogant, popular, rich prep happens to fall for him? God have mercy. SasuNaru.

--

--

The gateways of the airport were bustling with rushing people. Loud voices spoke fervently into cellular phones as people bounced back and forth into each other, desperately attempting to escape the boisterous crowds. A group of, apparently late, adults sprinted into the swarm of exiting passengers, shoving them to make way as they trampled their way to the escalators. The opposing passers-by jiggled, losing their center of balance and stumbled to regain their gravity, suitcases flailing in the air. Some were as lucky to capture it quickly, however, others were not as stable.

Amongst the unstable fell a young teenager. He hit the floor with a hard smack, luggage sprawling around him. Sighing darkly, the boy crawled to his knees and collected the spilling items, pulling his suitcases upright. By the time he was finished gathering his belongings, he stood to notice that the crowds had significantly lessened. The majority of people had already made it to the lower floors.

Casting away his annoyance, he allowed relief to flood past his fingertips and meandered through the small bunch of people, hurrying to the glass doors. As his fingers brushed the coolness of the doorknob, he immediately felt invincible. Swinging the door wide open, he almost threw himself outside. Ignoring the obvious pollution, he froze just a few feet past the entrance and closed his eyes to inhale a deep breath of fresh oxygen.

It had been hell being in an airplane for somewhere around eight hours and at least two in the airports.

Eyes cracking open, he inhaled again, it was wondrous to be outside on solid land again. The weather outside was average; the beaming sun shed its warmth throughout the land from its place in the stretched azure skies. A cool, crisp, refreshing wind spiralled aimlessly about, chilling the sun to a perfect temperature.

Everything was in a haze for the boy. _'So this is Japan?_' he thought to himself.

It was the first time he'd ever been out of America. He had never travelled before, never enjoyed the pleasures of other lands due to his lack of wealth. But, that didn't matter now. Japan was a new chance for him to excel and leave his old life behind. He looked at the trail of cars in front of him.

It was only then did he notice a man holding a sign that said 'Uzumaki'.

He was a gangly man with greased chocolate locks, beady brown eyes, and a shadow darkening his cheeks and chin, revealing that he'd not shaved. His right hand held the sharpy-scribbled sign while his left hand repeatedly brought a Newport cigarette to his lips.

'That must be my ride...' He eyed the man, disturbed. Almost reluctant, he went over.

The beady eyes raked up and down his form. "Uzumaki?" he barked, voice hoarse as smoke puffed out from his thin lips.

The boy nodded sharply. The man kept on looking.

Shifting uncomfortably under the gaze of coal brown eyes, Naruto licked his lips and quickly became interested in the taxi the man was leaning on. It was yellow and black...interesting colour combination, he guessed.

A few seconds rolled by and Naruto suddenly found himself irked. What was so interesting to look at!?

He was a normal teen! Or at least, he believed himself to be. But, the truth was, that he had never been normal, not even from the day he'd been born and he knew it, yet he casted the thought aside.

"Interesting clothes." the man grumbled, taking another drag from his shrinking cigarette.

'Clothes?' thought Naruto. He was dressed as he normally was. He glanced down at himself.

This was a mundane outfit for him, it really was. He wore a fitted, black wife-beater with a dark sapphire blue mesh netting over top and a pair of tight black jeans with just a few silver zippers. Adorned on his feet were his beloved pair of accented bright orange converse. His nails were painted a rosy pink that matched the natural colour of his full lips.

He shrugged. So what? He had a fetish for neon colours...was that so wrong here!?

Mentally slapping himself he straightened to his full height and puffed out his chest lightly, looking up into the hawkish eyes. He momentarily cursed himself for his short height before letting his snappish temper rise to the surface.

"My clothes being of interest to you is far from important!" he growled softly, his American accent heavy. If there was one thing he hated, it was people judging him.

The man gave a laugh.

_'Damn guy, he's my cab driver not my clothing critic._' he thought venomously.

Willing himself to calm, he relaxed. He didn't want any rivals his first hour in Japan. Especially if it was one that would be driving him around. Looking almost sheepish, he glanced up.

"Shall we get going, then?" he questioned.

The man looked at him again and asked again: "Uzumaki?"

Suppressing a sigh of frustration, Naruto replied. "Yes, that's me."

"Are you sure?" he asked back. "The Uzumaki I'm takin' is goin' tah Konoha Academy, straight to teh boys dorms. I don't think that's your place, Miss."

Seeing blinding white, Naruto huffed and gave a small outraged cry. "I'm a boy!" he cried, gaining some unwanted attention from other people. "And I _am _Naruto. And I _am _heading to Konoha Academy." he declared.

The man snickered. "If you say so, kid. Hop in." With that he grabbed his luggage, dumped it into the trunk, and shooed Naruto inside.

As the cab started to roar and pick up speed, Naruto's attention fell to the window. His elbow rested on the handle of the door and his chin in the palm of his hand.

He wasn't sure why he was so angry, he was used to being mistaken for a girl. Though his figure wasn't exactly girlish, one could be befuddled by the feature of his face. His eyes were a wide and expressive blue that could easily be called silver and were lined with a thick layer of charcoal eyeliner. Besides the eyes that took up most of his face, his pixie nose and oddly full lips didn't serve any help to the gender confusion matter. Framing his face was layer-ful, blonde hair with sharply cut bangs above his eyes. Pushing a strand of the shoulder length, blue tipped hair away behind his ear, he quickly dropped the situation.

It wouldn't matter much later.

A feeling of anticipation sprung into his stomach. He was more than excited for the year to start.

This year, he'd been accepted into Konoha Academy with a full scholarship. Konoha Academy was a great prep-school and he was honoured that he'd be able to attend it for his high school years. The scholarship had been hard to get as he wasn't an impeccable student, but he'd tried with all his mind. The best scores he'd received were in Mathematics and Music. The rest of his grades were pretty much satisfactory, except for English in which he was just barely making it. At first, he wasn't sure why Konoha Academy had accepted him. There were tons of other students out there, dying to get in who had enough money to pay, outstanding grades, and affluent families. It wasn't until they interviewed him that he discovered they had round him up for his singing ability.

Naruto had been singing and writing his own music from the time he had been a young lad in the orphanage. He remembered how he used to agitate his room-mates by keeping his flash light on all night to jot down random lyrics.

He loved to sing. It was the only time he got to be himself, the only time he could spill every emotion from his lips without being weak. It was the only time he allowed his past to come forth past his barriers to let the lyrics come from the heart.

Unconsciously, he twirled a piece of hair around his index finger.

Abruptly, however, breaking him from his reverie, he came face to face with the backboard of the seat in front of him as the cab skidded to a halt.

With a muffled groan, he hoisted himself out of the car and glared heatedly at the driver.

The driver smirked at him and unloaded his luggage. "Konoha Academy, Boys Dormitories, _Miss _Uzumaki."

Shaking in the shoulders, the teen was too busy being hot-tempered to realise soft, padding footfalls come their way nor the looming shadow above him. It didn't take that long to realise that the atmosphere had become awkwardly silent.

"Mister Uzumaki Naruto?" came a shrill voice.

Spinning around, Naruto winced at, not only the tone of the voice, but his own name. He really despised his name and his parents for giving it to him as a heavy burden to carry. People always looked at his odd because of it...after all, it wasn't everyday that you name your child after Ramen noodles.

Maybe he should get people to call him Bill...

But that was besides the entire point. Looking curiously at the producer of the voice, he saw a very tall woman. She was, to say the least, very, very pretty....and angry. "Brat! Get to class!"

Naruto grimaced, that wasn't a very nice welcome. "Uhm, I'm new here?"

Her eyes softened every so slightly.

"Then welcome to Konoha Academy, Mister Uzumaki. I am the Headmistress, Tsunade." she said.

Naruto nervously tugged at the collar clasped around his neck. '_Now, why do I think I'm not going to fit in here...'_

_To be continued....._

--

--

So, Is it worth continuing? :o Or is it just a lost hope? =/


	2. Chapter 1

Wow....Just wow O.O I never expected this response O.o So I just kept writing....and writing....and writing.....and writing....Xp But in the end, I didn't get much done D= Ooh, and thank you to the people who pointed up my mistakes :3 Yes, It's actually set in japan though =D - Smortex

**Warning: Shonen ai. Boy x Boy, Don't like? Don't read **

**Bold- **English/expressive

_Italics-_ Flashback/thoughts

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

_Underlined italics- _Flashback thinking

**Complete Summary: **What happens when Naruto, an adorable little punk steps into an expensive, prep-school? And when an arrogant, popular, rich prep happens to fall for him? God have mercy. SasuNaru.

--

--

Stormy blue eyes remained downcast as a young teen was lead by his Headmistress to her office. He wasn't sure how long they had been walking, but it felt like forever! Each minute passing felt like hours stretching by as he climbed the endless staircases, but finally, all in due time, they made it to their destination.

Headmistress Tsunade's office was located passed the dormitory towers and all the way on the opposite side of the school. Although it was so far away, Naruto could doubt that anyone would miss it. The deep, mahogany wood door towered above all the others, possibly doubling in size. A detailed, stained glass window of what he assumed to be the Academy crest lay cropped in the middle of it, and, just below that, the crafted, brass doorknob waited to be grasped.

Still childishly twisting his collar, Naruto followed the Headmistress at a respectable distance into her office. The door slammed shut behind them. A delicate hand fell from the heart studded collar as a pair of rosy lips fell agape. The office was truly magnificent.

Done in all three colours of the school crest, the wall were painted a warm, honey yellow with ancient, hand-made tapestries of royal blue hanging from invisible hooks. The comfortable furniture inside was a dark, sinister green that oddly added a touch of character to the comfortable room.

Quickly snapping his mouth shut, Naruto recollected his normal cool posture with his impeccable poise. His face relaxed into a masked expression of serene tranquillity. His mask was a key factor in everyday life of the norm. As long as he had his schooled facade, he felt safe and extremely confident with himself. He learned a long time ago that it did not due well to so easily let others read you, nor was it wise to bluntly hand out the emotion freely.

Turning on his heel, he saw that Tsunade had already took a seat in a cushioned chair behind her cherry wood desk. He walked over and fell into one of the forest green love-seats as Tsunade gestured graciously to it. As he sat, he crossed one leg over the other and leaned back into the smooth fabric. It was comfy.

She began to speak. As her mouth opened, Naruto felt his hand impulsively reach back up to fidget with his collar. Halting his movement as fast as possible without being noticed, he growled to himself and shoved it back into his lap. One of the bad habits he had acquired over the years was to pull at this stupid collar whenever he got nervous, or he was thinking too much, or something of that nature. It annoyed him to no end; it was like biting your nails until the white, crescent pieces ripped off into your mouth.

"Welcome, once again, to Konoha Academy, Mister Uzumaki!" her voice was much warmer than before, yet it still had a professional flare to it. "We are glad to have you here."

He bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement and felt the same anticipation from the taxi cab creep back into his stomach. He really was excited! "Thank you, Headmistress. It's an honour to be accepted here and I'm anxious to get started." he smiled slightly.

She returned the grin, her already wrinkled nose further bunching. "Well, assuming you read all the letters and information pamphlets we sent you, I would like to know if you have any questions until we officially begin?" she leaned forward on her desk, pushing a few stacks of pasty white paper aside.

He shook his head. "No, mam."

A light of disappointment shone in her vivid, emerald eyes, but it soon brightened. "Alright then! So, here I have your timetable." she handed him a charted sheet of laminated paper. "Timetables, in other words, are your schedules. As you can see, I've taken the liberty of laminating it for you. Keep your timetable with you at all times and in good, readable condition, Mister Uzumaki. I do not make copies as I believe it is a student's responsibility to know where they have to go and when.

This is a boarding school and I do expect people to be individuals and not so co-dependent. Your parents are not here and I will not be a substitute for them and follow you around." she whipped out a pair of rectangular spectacles from the first draw of the desk. Slipping them onto her nose, she scooted them up with her index finger, eyes latched to him.

He met her gaze, looking up from the paper in his hands and nodded in acceptance. He felt the urge to scream that he was independant and didn't need her little _informative _speech, but he did not. Naruto was a very independent person, this he knew very well. He was used to doing things on his own without any help. That's how he'd gotten anywhere he had in life; that is how he'd managed to get here. He didn't have those parents that stood over your shoulder to help or console you, he had himself.

It was always he and himself. And, to be honest, he preferred it that way. At least you could not betray yourself, you could always trust in you. With other friends, you had to be wary of decisions made, you had to constantly watch out, never get too sucked in.

"Please, take a look at your timetable now, Mister Uzumaki." she stated, looking down at what he assumed to be a teacher's copy of his own. "I will read off the classes and your Professors' names, please follow along and let me know if there are any errors." she lowered her glasses and peered down at the sheet. "Geometry I with Professor Hatake. Grammar and Writing I with Professor Kureni. History I with Professor Asuma. Chemistry II and Biology II with Professor Sarutobi. Spanish II with Professor Anko ."

She looked back up at him. "Now, Mister Uzumaki, as you know, Konoha Academy is an academy at which we educators want to challenge out pupils. I know it is your first year here, but, from your advanced Math scores, I was wondering if you'd be interested in taking another course of Math, like Pre-Calculus. You succeeded in your Algebra through and through on the tests, so I believe that this will be a nice challenge for you and it will do you some good."

Looking down again back at the chart on the paper, he bit the inside of his cheek as he contemplated. His schedule was pretty packed as it was and it would be, no doubt challenging as it is. Like he said before, most of his grades were just satisfactory, he wasn't good at all subjects, so he would be working.

However, since Math was his best, he was sure that Pre-Calculus could be a piece of cake. Plus, he had a feeling that if he took it, he wouldn't be getting on the Headmistress' bad side for a while. Sighing lightly, he stroked the blue edges of his hair. Why not? It'll only make him more prepared for classes in the future.

--

--

"I think that I'll go for it, Headmistress." he replied.

Tsunade smiled and clapped her hands together. "Lovely!" she said, grabbing the schedule back from his hands. Taking a black marker, she began scribbling on it before handing it back. "You'll have Pre-Cal with Professor Umino three days a week for last periods." she dropped the marker back on her desk in a little red coffee mug. "Anyway, back to the rest of the schedule, please take a look at the yellow highlighted box in the corner. Here at Konoha Academy, we do focus on, not only the needed education, but specialties. I believe you know of your extraordinary singing talent, Mister Uzumaki and I can tell you, so do we.

We have you in a voice training class, which also serves like a choir, and in a Song Writing class. The training class will be forty minutes long and the writing class will be a half hour. In addition to that, we have placed you in a piano class. Nowadays, it's important that an artist plays an instrument along with singing. This will get you places faster, Mister Uzumaki. These three classes will be taken on Saturdays, though I do expect you to join the official school choir as an extracurricular activity."

Naruto's hand was practically itching to rip at his collar. He knew when he applied that Konoha Academy was one that was definitely not for slackers. It had always been a top, always number one. But, he really hadn't expected all these classes to be thrown at him! He could feel the stress hounding over his shoulders already, a dark, black misty cloud following him stalkerishly. This whole year was going to be a challenge. But, he knew he was going to get through it. He had to, that is precisely why he came to Japan.

He licked his lips and waited for her to continue.

"Now, Mister Uzumaki, about your sleeping arrangements. All students here sleep in dorms. There are two dorm towers on separate parts of the school. The west dorm tower is for male and the east is for females." she whipped out another piece of paper, making him jump a bit. Where was this paper coming from!? It was like materializing from her draw! Narrowing his eyes, he took it. "That is a map of the male dormitories. The yellow highlighted part is where you will be sleeping."

_'She must really like highlighters...' _he thought dryly, taking note that on all the pieces of paper he'd gotten so far had at least one thing highlighted.

"As you can see, the dorms are pretty large. In the tower, the dorms are divided by years. The younger students are on the bottom and the older on the top. Mister Uzumaki, unfortunately, there was no room left in the dorms of your year. So, we concluded to put you in the tenth grade dorms with a student named Sasuke Uchiha.

He's had his own dorm room for a while now and I'm sure he'd be happy to have his own dorm-mate. Don't be shy though, think of this as a great opportunity to interact with and get to know all the people at Konoha! It'll be great for you, and actually, you may meet a few tenth graders that will be in your Pre-Calculus class. As a matter of fact, I believe Mister Uchiha is in that class."

By now, she was just babbling, making Naruto believe that she would say anything to keep him from complaining about his sleeping arrangements. To be realistic, he didn't care one ounce. It was just were he slept. True, he would have to deal with having some kid close to his belongings, but that didn't matter. He never kept anything that was of important value unsafe and alone in a room without him.

e briefly spared a look at his luggage, relieved to see a black messenger bag with a rainbow of neon pins splashed onto the covering flap. He sighed, anything he thought was important was in his bag, the messenger bag that he always kept with him.

"Well, Mister Uzumaki, this is all we have time for today. Remember, you can always come to see me; my doors are always wide open! I'd be glad to answer any questions you have." she smiled toothily at him. "Before I send you on your way, I want you to meet me back here in my office at in around,"

Tsunade glanced at the clock calculatingly. "Two hours. Then, I will bring you to the Dining Hall and we shall introduce you to the school and you may dine with your grade for dinner."

--

--

With that, she blew a strand of rebellious salt and pepper hair from her eyes and raised her left hand to a phone on the side of her desk. Picking it up, she punched an orange button and murmured a "come please". Not even five minutes later, two men appeared in the doorway, smiling politely and dressed identically in some kind of green suits.

"Mister Uzumaki, these two are Kiba and Sai." she stood, Naruto following suit. "They will assist you in bringing your bags to your dorm."

The two men finally stepped into the room, unconcealed from the door. Naruto gasped as he noticed that it was not only their uniforms that were identical, but their...well, nearly everything. They could be mistaken as twins! Their skins were pale, with a moonlight glow. (a/n I know Kiba has tanned skin, but bear with me? :3)

Each had sharp features, straight noses and dark brown eyes with dark hair. With an aura that screamed' I am god, fear me'. However, their professional manner was erasing as they each wore a teasing grin. A sparkle of mischief tinkled in their eyes as they went in and grabbed his bags.

Beaming to life, Naruto jumped up and launched himself at his messenger back, holding it before they could get their helpful hands on it. Everyone looked at him.

He blushed a little, an adorable pink hue dusting over his cheeks and nose, making his eyes stand out. "Um, I'll carry this one. It has something fragile in it and I'd feel more at ease if I could bring it along. Thank you, though." he coughed a little.

The Headmistress smiled at him and nodded, but the twins weren't so easily fooled. They shared a look and the sparkle grew into a glow.

"Here you are." she said, ignoring the duo near them. She handed him yet another sheet of paper. "This is a map of the school, in case you ever need guidence when no one is there. I've highlighted your dorm in yellow, your class areas in green, the Dining Hall in pink, and a few other important rooms in orange.

"Be off now, you three!" Tsunade said, back to her shrill voice. "Have a good meantime, Mister Uzumaki. Remember, I expect to see you in two hours, no earlier nor later!"

He uttered a polite thank you and followed the twins out the door, suddenly on alert.

--

--

The echoing sound of footfalls bounced off the walls of the corridors of the route they took to his new dormitory. The silence wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, it was just there. At first, the smirks of the twins put him on heavy guard, but after a few minutes of nothingness passed, he allowed himself to slowly decrease the amount of attention he spent on them. The silence did well for him as he reflected back on the just previous meeting with the Headmistress.

Tsunade wasn't that bad, he admitted, even though she had successfully managed to piss him off a few times. Talking with her, well, her talking to him, easily showed Naruto that Tsunade was the kind of principal that thought highly of her school and was very into helping her students to make them excel.

And, from what he knew, she was the right kind of Headmistress for a school like Konoha Academy, the right type for one of those strictly 'breed to succeed' schools. When he first laid eyes on her, he thought she would be a relatively snobbish person with high set standards. He'd been partly right; she did have high standards, but she did have a good type of personality to her. Just enough push him in the direction of minimally liking her--well, as much as you can like a Headmistress you just met of a new, prep school.

A snicker sounded and, to Naruto's dismay, the silent atmosphere hanging in the air did not last very long.

He turned his attention back to the twin to see the two on either side of him, rather than in front. "Thinking hard there, pretty-boy?" the one on his left asked, tilting his head.

Naruto felt his cheeks heat despite his mask. "Harder than you'll ever manage."

The one on his right stopped and dropped his bag, bringing his hand smack to his heart. He faked a faint, head falling to his shoulder, eyes rolled up, and tongue hanging out of the side of his face. Naruto cracked a smile.

"Aw, pretty-boy, that one hurt! Right here!" The man stood straight and looked at the other. "You hear that, Kiba?" his voice was devious.

Brown eyes met his and the other man faked a frown. "Did: loud and clear! Hey, pretty-boy, already insulting us without even letting us get to know each other?"

"If that is your policy, then I suggest you follow it. Or, if you didn't realize, you are the one that insulted me first." Naruto snapped, crossing his arms.

The men grabbed their bags again and went back to his sides, walking once more. "Hm, witty one we got here." said the twin on his left.

His friend nodded, "I like him."

Naruto cocked an arched ebony eyebrow.

"The name's Kiba." the left one confessed, nodding his head in greeting. "And that's--"

"Sai!" pipped the other.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mister Uzumaki." they chorused.

Naruto looked curiously up at the two of them. He had never met twins in his life before, he briefly wondered if they were all like this. The almost identicals looked to be very playful people, mischievous perhaps. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he said. "But, i think you already knew that."

Kiba chuckled. "Mhm, yep--"

"Pretty much." Sai nodded enthusiastically, black hair falling escaping from its bind.

"So," Kiba begun as they took a quick left turn. "Where are you from, then?"

"New york, America." Naruto replied, quietly, tugging at his collar, fingering the studs.

"Thought so, you're accent screams......idiot." Naruto bit back a, 'bastard'. "Where did you go to school there?"

"A public school called Spartiuk."

Sai nudged his shoulder. "And what made you come all the way here to Konoha Academy?"

Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes skyward. What was this? Twenty questions? He wanted to be walked to his dorm, not interrogated by nosey twins. "Felt like it." he grunted, but immediately regretted it. That came out more harsh then it was meant to.

"Psh, crabby much, pretty-boy?" Kiba commented.

He shook his head. "No, sorry, I just--the plane ride was tiring in addition to being my first and I'm afraid its gotten me a bit moody. It doesn't help that I had the most horrid, bloody cab driver in the world. I hope he crashes on a bridge!" he said darkly, remembering the irksome man.

To his surprise, the twins answered him with a jolly, humorous laugh. "I know what you mean, kid." Kiba said.

"But, sorry to tell yah, that cab driver won't be crashing off a bridge anytime soon. He isn't any old cab driver, he's the Grounds Keeper, like the gardener, here at Konoha." Sai said, looking sympathetic.

Naruto couldn't help a remark from spurting out of his mouth. "That thing _tends_ to life?"

Sai threw an arm around his shoulder and laughed harder with Kiba, effectively not seeing Naruto flinch at the contact. "Was he that bad?"

Naruto cleared his throat and tugged harder at his collar. "To say the least, he was very unpleasant."

"Well, yeah, that sounds like out Mister Randon. Always an unpleasant, bat of the dark, he is. Loves to mock people." Kiba smirked.

Sai continued. "Yeah, I think he just really hates people in general. Students especially. He really hated us when we attended Konoha for classes."

Kiba nodded and got a far away look in his eyes. "We used to get detention with him every week!"

"But, the pranks were all worth it." Sai winked.

Fingers still brushing over his collar, Naruto was about to question the 'pranks' when Kiba cut him off as they stopped in front of a door. It was a rather tall door with a Victorian design to it. Engraved in spidery cursive, it read: Boys' Tower.

"Time for chit-chat is over. Pay attention closely, pretty-boy, or else the Tower gets real confusing." Kiba informed.

Sai chuckled and whispered into Naruto's ear. "We got lost the first ten days!"

"Oh, that's reassuring." Naruto muttered, hugging his messenger bag closer.

Kiba shrugged and pulled him inside, Sai following behind them. The tall men, who looked to be from Native American(A/n Not all people here are going to be asian) descent, guided him up a few stairs and such, pointing out where different doors lead to. Though it wasn't a castle or anything, Konoha Academy was obviously built years and years ago. Everything from the old-fashioned decor to the smell lingering in the air told you that. The Boys' Tower was made out of cold, gray stone. After you walked through the first Victorian door, you entered a narrow hallway with nothing but stone stairs.

The stairs led you into what he guessed was like the orphanage's old Common Room; it had a warm fireplace, sofas, love-seats, tables, bookcases, trophies, and a few painting and tapestries. Then, there were more staircases; one going to the left, the other to the right. The left was for grades five to eight and the right was for grades nine to twelve. Taking the right one, he found that many hallways and doors branched off of it. The first hallway, what Kiba called the first floor, was for the ninth graders (that would be where he would normally go, but, due to lack of space, he was arranged to another room). So, they kept on walking. They came to another branching hallway that looked just as plain as the other, though this was was for tenth graders and him.

Kiba and Sai dragged him down to the end of the hallway and in front of a wooden door. Sai took hold of the bags Kiba was carrying as Kiba dug in the folds of his pocket for something. He pulled out a copper key and shoved it into the knob of the door, twisting it. Upon hearing an approving click, he opened the door and they entered. Sai placed his belongings by his side and the mischievous duo faded back to the entrance.

"Enjoy your stay, Mister Uzumaki." Kiba said.

"Thank you for bringing my things." Naruto waved.

They nodded and moved to close the door, though as Naruto sighed, the door opened a crack. Sai peered through and smiled wolfishly.

"Hey, pretty-boy, don't look to happy to get rid of us." He winked. "Trust me, you'll be seeing us around!"

_To be continued........_

_--_

_--_

Haha...I updated quick.....But Naruto hasn't even met Sasuke yet D= Anyway, I'm so happy with the responses =D *Does a happy dance* Haha, Yeah...I might make a lot of mistakes x3 Anyway kind enough to be my beta-reader? :3

Thank you for your encouragements- kagomebabygirl, ToSet, anomie86, animenut18, urufu-misora, horsegirl08, fan girl 666, aliway, WhiteRabbitLSD, Conine, Jadej.j, Acherona, Mistress-Tsukiko, xXkawaii-chanXx, SweetDevilzEyez, Caffeine Luc :3 – (You guys rock!!!! XP

Answers :D

xXkawaii-chanXx- He's in Japan ^^ Haha, sorry, I don't know much about Japan honestly. I'm really sorry for the confusion, when I re-read it myself....It didn't make sense X-x I edited it :3 But I'm leaving the part with the cigars & taxi's (; ( I'm lazy :o) But yeah, your review left me really thinking, and It was really helpful. Thanks :D *pokes thing above* Yup, searching for a beta now! :3 Or I could Just go in the black hole known as the beta section O.O

SweetDevilzEyez- SERIOUSLY sorry for the confusion *___* *Ish embarrassed* Haha, I guess I should've known better than to make these types of errors =/ But! Writing is to improve, right? :D

WhiteRabbitLSD- Haha, thanks! ~ Now...I just am left wonderin' if I'm going to make Sasu-chan a perv or not x3

Caffeine Luc- Lol, I'll TRY not to make it a mary sue (; Haven't heard of Gary stu though! :o

Pebbles of the Sand- Lol, thanks (: Don't worry, I hate Naru being girly D= BUT! He IS going to be the uke....thats a known fact (;

Acherona- Sa....Just have to wait and see :O


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ish here! :3 Only half the length of the last chap though -______- BWAHAHA!!! I HAVE FINALLY FOUND A BETA XD (Cheer with me? :3) This chap is currently unbeta-ed though....couldn't wait to put it up x3- Smortex

**Warning: Shonen ai. Boy x Boy, Don't like? Don't read. **

**Bold- **English/expressive

_Italics-_ Flashback/thoughts

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

_Underlined italics- _Flashback thinking

**Complete Summary: **What happens when Naruto, an adorable little punk steps into an expensive, prep-school? And when an arrogant, popular, rich prep happens to fall for him? God have mercy. SasuNaru.

--

--

Time was moving swiftly and Naruto was frightened that two hours would go by far too fast. He needed time to himself. God, alone time sounded simply exhilarating right now!

Side-stepping his luggage, Naruto scanned the room. It was large, thank goodness, with two four-poster beds. The room seemed to be split into two.

On either side there was a bed, a wardrobe, a bookcase, a side table, a wooden chair, and a lamp. On the wall across from the beds, in the middle, was one fireplace and, somewhere off to the corner was a door.

_'Hm._' Naruto raised an eyebrow. _'No windows...That's...normal.'_

Chewing on his bottom lip, he surveyed the room again, this time, taking in the real differences. There was one major difference between the two parts of the room; one was dusty, completely unused, and looked like it had never been stepped foot in.

That must be his side. The opposite part, though it was freakishly tidy and clean to sparkling perfection, was obviously in use.

The sheets of the bed were made neatly, but instead of sheets with the school crest on them (like the ones on the dirty side of the room), there were black covers, the material looking to be a costly silk.

In the bookcase, there were many old, lengthy texts, probably with thousands of crumbled pages. A few trophies and medals lines one shelf, along with a few pictures and other trinkets.

The wardrobe, he was sure, was filled with too many articles of clothing, as Naruto could see some spilling out of the bottom drawer and thrown over the wooden chair was a long, leather jacket. A few bags were settled into an empty corner and on the side table was an alarm clock resting on a book that had a folded marked page, next to a pen.

Teeth still gnashing into his bottom, plump lip, Naruto brought his things over to the empty side and quickly began to unpack.

Though unpacking was his least favourite thing to do, he shelled a great attempt at doing it neatly, reminding himself he'd be here all year. He hung clothes in the wardrobe and folded the rest into drawers until there wasn't even one sock left in his bag. Pride welling in his chest, he moved on.

He brought a few entertaining books from the orphanage behind Lady's back, but he seriously doubted she'd notice anyway. Shuddering, he continued.

He unwrapped his school books and placed them by the novels, along with a stack of paper. Finishing with that, he came face to face with a handful of toiletries. He was about to grab them when it hit him; where was the bathroom?

Looking around, he located a door and cursed himself for being so thick-headed. Grabbing the stuff, he tentatively knocked, just in case, and received no answer.

He went in. It was an ordinary bathroom, yes, but it was _heavenly _compared to the ones at the orphanage. His old ones were shower cubicles and rows of sinks and mouldy tiles.

This restroom was Grande with clean, white tile. It had a bathtub standing on brass, clawed feet, and a closed shower with sliding doors. The toilet was on the side and across from the shower was a counter with a double sink.

Each sink looked like a bowl with a faucet, old-fashioned, but oddly stylish. Above each sink was a tiny, medicine cabinet. Placing his things down, he opened one. One of the cabinets was already filled and Naruto giggled a bit as he looked in them.

"Lilac-Oatmeal soap, Lustre-Creme shampoo...and _strawberry_ toothpaste?" he read aloud.

Naruto could not even dare to keep in the laughter boiling in his throat. It easily passed through his lips and rung around him. What was his room-mate, a girl!? He laughed harder! He'd met some weird people throughout life, hell, he was one of the weirdest he'd ever met! But, never, ever, had he met a male with such...feminine care products. He laughed, again. Normally, he would've let it go, seeing as he too had a lot of products, but..._Lustre-Creme Shampoo_? Come, on! That had to kill you!

Sluggishly recovering, he shook his head and closed the cabinet, thankful for the little piece of humour. It really cheered him up. Opening the other one, he was glad to see it was empty. Carelessly rubbing away a cobweb, he arranged his things inside; his shampoo and conditioner, gel, comb, toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, deodorant, scissors, and razor. Satisfied, he went to leave.

On the way out, he noticed that there was a body length mirror hanging on the backside of the door. He paused to look at himself.

Naruto really didn't appreciate his reflection. People always told him how cute he was and how lucky he was to be so beautiful. But, he knew better. He knew they were lies. his fingers reached to his neck. Sapphire eyes hard, Naruto withdrew himself from the mirror and ran out of the bathroom.

Pulling his collar tighter than before, he changed his trail of thought, touching the sheets of his bed. He hadn't brought any spares, because he hadn't any at all. Pursing his lips, he began whacking at the dust.

The sheets and pillows recoiled as he hit them, dust puffing up like smoke out of them. He grimaced, if he slept on that, he'd surely get sick. Maybe he could inform Tsunade, or Kiba and Sai. They could possibly do something about that.

_'Shit, Tsunade_!' thought Naruto and he casted a fast, feverish look to his roommate's alarm clock. His heart unclenched as he saw those two hours hadn't gone by that fast; he still had some time, thirty minutes. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at himself. He smelt of airplane food and dust; not an entrancing aroma.

Clucking his tongue, he grabbed the towel that was at the bottom of his bag and quickly went into the shower. Sliding the door open, he reached in and creaked the knob to warm. Striping out of his clothes, he ignored the mirror and hoped in.

As he got in, he unconsciously turned the water hotter, letting the beads of red, hot liquid pierce his back. The water burned its way down his shoulders and back, spiraling down his legs and to the drain. Biting his lip, he suddenly felt _extraordinarily _dirty.

Eyes flashing, he grabbed his soap and pressed it to his flesh, scrubbing and scrubbing until he turned an over-washed pink, and even then he kept going. He even rubbed underneath his fingernails, between his toes, and in his ears.

Cupping some shampoo into his palm, he massaged it into his scalp harshly to get the dirt out. He repeated the same process with the matching conditioner. He brought the bar of soap to his collar and gingerly washed around it.

When he was finally out, he dried up his mess and hung his towel to dry. Still not looking at the back of the door, he went into his room and opened his wardrobe. Pondering on what to wear took him a while, but he eventually had to settle on something.

Putting on a three quarter sleeve, blood red shirt he turned to grab a black and white horizontally stripped jacket. Zippering that up, making sure that the apple red of the shirt was showing, he got into his black skinny jeans and a simple pair of checkered slip on shoes.

To his disappointment, there was no neon in this outfit, but he shrugged it off, going to the bathroom again. More confident to look in the mirror, he opened his messenger bag and took out a small makeup case. Choosing just eyeliner, he lined his eyes with black.

Quickly combing his hair, he laughed as drops of water spurted out of it like fresh rain. Shaking like a dog, he smiled and carried on brushing the knots out of the electric blue tips.

Packing his stuff back up he walked out to his bed. Taking his messenger bag, he emptied its contents onto the bed. It wouldn't be too bad to double check if he had everything. He wasn't in any fucking way going to leave anything dear to him in this room.

On the bed spilled different things; there were a few notebooks with torn, doodled covers, a mickey-mouse pen that's light-up top broke by now, a CD player with headphones, a few CD mixes, his makeup case, a cat's eye marble, two albums, and, oddly, an old, small stuffed bunny rabbit with pink ears and a lost button nose. Nodding, he dumped it cautiously back inside.

His hand stopped on the marble though and clasped around it. It was smooth and cool, small enough to hide, yet big enough to hold. He relaxed as it rocked in his palm, mumbling incoherently, he buried it in his pocket. He knew it would sooth him if he got nervous.

A bead of water splashing down his neck from his collar is what snapped him back to reality. Head jerking to the clock, he gasped! Eight minutes!

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" he chanted and threw the messenger bag over his shoulder, grabbing the maps from the Headmistress and running out the door. He charged down the empty hallway and down the stairs, speeding into the Common Room and down the other flight of stairs. Not even slowing down, he ran out of the Boys' Tower and down the corridor, eyes facing the map.

He searched through the highlighted areas, sure enough, the Head Office was highlighted in purple. He silently praised Everett's love for highlighters.

"Okay, turn here." he whispered, running. "No! Wait! Turn the other way! Uh, er! No! That turn isn't even yet! Dammit!" he ran.

And, well, one second, he was running and running, and the next: BAM!!

Naruto collided with something very solid and tall. Whatever he hit was able to regain its balance, but the force knocked Uzumaki on his bum. "Ooph!" Coughing, he looked up dizzily at what he ran into, hoping to Jesus it was a wall. But, he proved not to be so lucky. He ran into a person.

The person was male, a guy that looked not too much older than him. Despite the small age gap, he was, unlike Naruto, developed. He was around six feet tall, towering over Naruto's malnourished height of five-three.

His hair was looked silken and soft, an onyx raven reaching just past his ears. His skin had colour, though not like Kiba and Sai, just enough to give off the flawless and healthy glow. His eyes were a obsidian colour, one that was difficult to categorise. They looked down at him.

Next to the male he'd run into was a group of kids, all having to be around the same age. There was an Asian boy with beautiful moonlight skin and pale eyes, his arms were crossed and he was next to the raven.

On the other side of the raven was a curvy girl with a bob of pink curls, purple eyeshadow, red lips, and emerald eyes. Behind her was an overweight man, whose clothes looked far too small for his outrageous height.

Still captivated by the obsidian eyes, Naruto blushed and picked himself off the floor, feeling the heat spread over his cheeks like before. His rare, Sapphire eyes locked with the piercing obsidian before he forced himself to school his expression to a calm one.

"Um, sorry." he apologized lamely, tugging at his collar.

The raven looked at him for a moment, eyeing the collar one his neck before his eyes trailed for a quick look of Naruto before he sneered. "You better be. You're lucky that you're so short or else you could've seriously hurt me, running at a maniac speed like that." he spat.

"There are two round things located under that atrocious hair of yours, brat, they're called eyes. Use them."

The raven sneered down at him and brushed off his grey polo shirt, carefully checking his Italian boots to make sure no scuffs had appeared. "You're lucky, brat." he said. "I'm feeling generous today." The girl next to him giggled ditzily and smirked at him, placing her hands on her hips.

With another nasty look, the boy turned and slinked off in the other direction, the fat guy following. The girl smiled sugary sweet at him before sauntering off, leaving him alone with the last member of the group. The pale eyed, pale skinned man glanced at his friends' back. He looked at Naruto suspiciously.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, features cool.

Nose to the skies, the man left and caught up to his gang.

Hands gripping at his collar, Naruto whizzed off to where he thought was the Headmistress Tsunade's office. Praying he was right, he rapped his knuckles to the door. It did not open, but from inside, he heard:

"You're late, Mister Uzumaki!"

--

--

Don't you love stalling? 8D Mm'kay :3 I'm torn, should I make Sakura nice? D= I'm basically neutral about her =/ I mean, she was a bitch at the start of the series, but eventually she got nice(er) :3 And when Karin came into the series, well, I thought- wow I like Sakura now o.o

Thank you for your encouragements- witch-of-immolation, Caffeine Luc, NaTsUkO-ChAn, SweetDevilzEyez, Acherona,  
,carms-lian0592, sasodei-iz-awesome, fan girl 666, Jadej.j, Pebbles of the Sand, Mistress-Tsukiko, anomie86, horsegirl08, kukuacho, undertheprotectionoftherain.

**Answers(Sorta xp)**

undertheprotectionoftherain- Lol, checking pervy Sasuke on my list ^.^

horsegirl08- Thank you for pointing out my mistakes (: Haha *scratches head* I can really be a dumbass sometimes xP

anomie86- *Looks around* I don't see Sasuke's name :o Is he here?:o And thanks x3

Mistress-Tsukiko- Lol, I thought the idea'd be fun x3 and thanks :D

Pebbles of the Sand- BWAHAHA!!! :D Well, currently my mum banned me from the internet, and my last resort was writing -.- BUT! :O She's unconciously helping me, by punishing me :o Anyway, might update every few days, y'know, depending on my mood ;) Ah, girly Naru....like "Why did he do this to me...why~~~" Ok, that was a bit too dramatic, but yeah, I hate that too T.T

Jadej.j- Wait and see ;)

fan girl 666- Lol, thanks x3 Yeah...highlighters are prettiful~~~~*__* *murmers* ...pretty.

Acherona- Yeah...I hate math too T.T (Haha...It's....hard D=) Naw, he's good at it, so yeah...he must like it :D (*shudders at the prospect*) Ya, but! I still want to make her pretty...just with salt and pepper hair XD Haha, thanks :) Ooh...they haven't been introduced as roommates yet :)

SweetDevilzEyez- Lol, thanks XD Yeah.....numbers are confusing X-x Haha, yeah!:D (I personally, sing like a dead roach....literally T.T)

NaTsUkO-ChAn- I actually got the concept from that :o (Lol, I like HPDM XP) Remus is small?:o Your description of Remus is giving me ideas!:P

Caffeine Luc- OMG....NOOOOO!!!!!! THERE'S A DIFFERENT VERSION?!?!?! D= I've only read one mary sue fic *shudders* (The idea seemed funny X-x) A-and...it was h-horrible D= Hmm, usually takes me forever too, but i'm really excited for this fic xP If i'm excited/happy=VERY fast update xP Sad/or if I had a bad day= Takes...a long time D= Oh, thanks :) I was hoping I wasn't going too slow xP But yeah, I'm very afraid of rushing the fic *____* Haha, nope, Naru-chan is gonna beat up anyone who stands in his way...SHAAA!!! :P

witch-of-immolation- Haha, yeah, I just think they kinda think alike :D So....yeah...I was thinking, what the heck, you might as well give it a go :D Ooh...Itachi?:o Like a one-sided ItaNaru?:o Hmmmmm....this gives me an idea!:D

Okay!!! Poll :D

**Should there be a one-sided NejiNaru &/or ItaNaru?**

Just Itachi-

Just Neji-

Both-

None-


End file.
